Air compressed to 300 bar has energy density comparable to that of lead-acid batteries and other energy storage technologies. One source of compressed air is wind.
It is known that the efficiency of power generation from wind, improves with increased height of elevation of the fan blades of the wind turbine from the ground. Such elevation, however, requires provision of a large, fixed structure of sufficient mechanical strength to safely support the relatively heavy structure of the turbine, including the blades, under a variety of wind conditions.
The expense of constructing and maintaining such a support structure is an inherent expense of the system, detracting from the overall profitability of the wind generation device. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for novel structures and methods for supporting a wind turbine.